Wonderwall (1)
The eighth episode of Season 3. Summary Scott is invited to Dex's birthday as his new best friend and when he ends up spending the night with him and 2 other guys, he tries to act more masculine to keep things less awkward. But will being around Dex so much make old feelings come back? Meanwhile, Julia is less than a month away from her due date and starts to get her life with Liam into order with a job and money to start making the nursury, but is she pushing herself too hard for being 8 months pregnant? And Angel is shocked and upset when Tamara returns saying her father got her pregnant. How will she deal having to face him again? Main Plot Scott is happy now that he and Dex have formed a tight brotherly-bond and is psyched to spend time with him on his birthday, but how will he feel crashing at his place with just guys? Sub Plot Julia takes time off from school to focus 100% on the baby and even gets a part-time job, but she still feels alone with neither of her parents there to help her. To take her mind off of things, she starts to work herself silly, but is all this work bad for the baby? Third Plot Angel gets a surprise visit from Tamara, her father's old mistress, who tells her that her father got her pregnant and she wants to see him. Angel then has to track him down, but will all the bad memories push Angel to her breaking point? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Wonderwall" by Oasis. *Tamara Johnson returns in this episode. *Julia loses her baby in this episode. *It is Dex's birthday, which means he was born in late September. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Debbie Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor Supporting Cast *'Chloe Webb' as Annie *'Asa Butterfield' as Brad Craymer *'Jacqueline Macinnes Wood' as Tamara Johnson *'David Tennant' as Frank O'Brian *'Patricia Heaten' as Diane White *'Sam Robards' as Gregory Smith *'Melanie Lynskey' as Yvette Smith Absences *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Saiorse Ronan' as Sadie Carroll *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Ryan Newman'as Candace Jones *'David Henrie' as Jeremy Litten *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Chris Colfer' as Trey Nitt *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'Mitch Hewer' as Keith Rossen *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber *'Logan Lerman' as Zak Ule |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Dex: It’s my party and I can have a gay guy spend the night if I want to. THE WORST Julia: The baby’s due in a month and there’s a lot to do. Jamie: Shouldn’t Liam be helping? (Julia is puking in the bathroom) DEMONS Scott: I told you, all the feelings towards Dex are gone. Jamie: Things could change if you’re around him more. (Dex kisses Scott on the head) ARE Angel: What are you doing here? Tamara: I have to tell you something…and I know you’re going to hate to hear it. (Angel slams the door) THE ONES Julia: Leaving school, getting a job, everything is changing! Eliza: Is there something you want to tell me? Angel: When did everything get so fucked up? THAT COME BACK (Scott looks at a bottle of pills) NEW EPISODE NEXT WEEK ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= Ww1.jpg Ww2.jpg Ww3.jpg |-| Quotes= *Julia: "I’m focusing all my attention on Preston from now on. He’s the most important thing. He’s the one person who can never leave me…" *Dex: "I don’t look at you as “my gay friend,” you’re just my friend. But you’re more than a friend, I see you as family bro. We’re like brothers." *Scott: "I love you…but…I can’t have you…" *Angel: "You are NOT my father…you’re a fucking pedophile!" *Dex: "It’s my party and I can have a gay guy spend the night if I want to." *Julia: "Liam, you saw how bad my parents fucked up. I don’t know where either of them even are right now. I’ve fucked up a lot too. I mean, I don’t even know who the father of my baby is. But all I want is to do something right and this baby is it." |-| Music= *Stricken- No Doubt *Mad Love- Neon Trees *Then We Kiss- Icona Pop *Always- Panic! At the Disco *Hyper Music- Muse *Breathe Me- Sia |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_308:_Wonderwall_(1) Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Scott Plots Category:Julia Plots Category:Angel Plots